


The Mermaid Green Wig

by ShannynFaucheux



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A seventeen year old relationship to be exact, Alternate Universe - I do whatever I want, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, But it's all good it's all love, Coffee, Costumes, Drag Queens, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know if they are heavenly lovers or two dumbasses who just know how to enjoy life, M/M, Politics, Pride Parades, Proposal :3, Romantic Fluff, Shiki is no straight but he is straightforward and makes Aka cry for second asjsfh, Wigs, they should hire me to write the side stories for yakuza games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannynFaucheux/pseuds/ShannynFaucheux
Summary: ‘’- Wanna go join? ‘’ Shiki gave him a thoughtful look;‘’- What if someone recognizes us? ‘’ Then he scratched his jaw as he adjusted his laptop screen; ‘’- Two men past their thirties. High-ranking executives in Tokyo’s third largest yakuza family, walking with the youth of Tokyo’s annual Rainbow Parade.. ‘'‘’ - Would make a good, absurd story. Also, a memorable excuse to start a clan war. ‘’
Relationships: Akabayashi Mizuki/Shiki Haruya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Mermaid Green Wig

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker. Everything is fictional. Be kind.
> 
> I wrote a pride fic back in 2018. It was a shizaya fic and I dedicated it to my lover, my woman. This one too, goes to her from me, with the hopes of being able to hold her hand just like my characters will in this short story. I am living in a country where we are not tolerated; I attended my first pride parade last year and.. [https://www.dw.com/en/istanbul-police-use-tear-gas-to-disperse-gay-pride-march/a-49421078]. Still, I know love and I will love, no one can release tear gas on one's heart. In these chaotic days, I hope someone will read this humble piece and find joy in it.

The Mermaid Green Wig

In a busy coffee shop filled with people, Shiki and Akabayashi were sitting across from each other at a small, window-side table. Shiki had his laptop open in front of him. He looked a bit tired, his eyes were puffy and he had a depressingly bored gaze on his laptop screen. An empty espresso cup and a half-eaten brownie Akabayashi had ordered earlier were occupying the table. It was a sun-filled summer afternoon after work, he looked a bit sweet to Akabayashi’s good eye when he sighed and absentmindedly extended his hand for the empty cup, then realized it lacked the liquid he craved and turned his eyes to the barista’s corner;

‘’- Should I order one more? That didn’t do anything. ‘’

‘’- You _just_ drank it. Give it some time. ‘’

He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, then turned his attention to the people marching the street. He watched a sea of colours, took in bright smiles, saw hints of love in between the tired creaks of Shinjuku pavements. Music vibrated the thick glasses of the café, was stimulating to say the least.

He had a gentle smile on. Akabayashi was _deeply_ fond of it;

-‘’ The youth is prideful this year too, Haru. ‘’

He nodded ever so slightly without taking his eyes off the street. Sun shone onto the plate of brownies in between them, softened his handsome lines with its orange hue and was cut time-to-time by someone passing by their table. He asked;

-‘’ Are you? ‘’

-‘’ I am in love. ‘’

‘’- Makes us a bit pompous rather than prideful. ‘’ He stood up, went to the barista’s side and came back with another cup of espresso. He was clearly trying to focus on his work but the corner of his eye following street didn’t escape the red-haired man’s attention;

‘’- Wanna go join? ‘’ He gave him a thoughtful look;

‘’- What if someone recognizes us? ‘’ Then he scratched his jaw as he adjusted his laptop screen; ‘’- Two men past their thirties. High-ranking executives in Tokyo’s third largest yakuza family, walking with the youth of Tokyo’s annual Rainbow Parade.. ‘'

‘’ - Would make a good, absurd story. _Also_ , a memorable excuse to start a clan war. ‘’

‘’- Your positive energy is truly moving, my love. But if you’re worried about being seen...‘’ He paused and laughed slyly, suddenly remembering the cosplay shop across the street.

He slapped a hand on top of the laptop lid; _‘’- Do you trust me? ‘’_

‘’- With my life? Yes. With my screen that you’ll pay for? Not anymore. ‘’

‘’- You stare at it like you hate your life and I refuse to watch this any further. We’ll find a way to enjoy ourselves today one way or another. ‘’ Akabayashi informed as he caught his cane and got ready to leave.

‘’- Finish your drink. ‘’

Shiki lazily tucked his poor laptop into its case and gulped down his espresso in one go. He considered with a sleep-lacking brain, knowing very well that he had an awful lot to do. Then he couldn’t help but smirk; _‘’ What do you have in mind, devil man? ‘’_

He stood up and followed him. As every step was an adventure with him, he’d learned over the past seventeen years holding his hand…

* * *

Akabayashi took his hand securely in his as they squeezed their way through the dancing crowd to reach to the other side of the street.

The white-suited yakuza quickly figured out the other’s intention when he saw the cosplay shop. Under the slightly horrified gaze of a young store clerk, Akabayashi led him to a backroom inside the store. Shiki stared at the walls full of colourful wigs, hats, accessories and chuckled while shaking his head;

‘’- I should have seen something like this coming since your imagination knows absolutely no bounds Mizuki.. ‘’ Akabayashi meanwhile, had already landed a bright, mermaid green wig on top of his black hair.

‘’- Now how do the girls do this? ‘’ He mumbled while trying to fix the wig he caught at first glance. Shiki walked in front of a mirror and properly put the thing on.

He then turned to his man and placed a considerate hand over his chest; ‘’- Don’t I always tell you that we can discuss your fetishes, Mizuki? ‘’ The store clerk was on his knees, praying to the small Buddha figure on the corner.

Akabayashi leaned in and put a gentle kiss on his forehead while grabbing the tackiest, purple-sequin suit jacket from a nearby clothes rack; ‘’- My fetish is your happiness. ‘’ Any fashion designer would easily faint at the sight of it. Shiki jokingly slapped his one cheek before he gave in to his enthusiasm and wore the jacket.

He let him go wild, run around the room with a pirate hat on his red hair until he found and put on the rest of the costume. Lastly, he wore a black face-mask and revealed the sword hidden in his ornate cane;

_‘’- Yo-ho- ‘’_

‘’ _\- Put that back in._ You’re scaring the man. ‘’ Shiki pointed the pale store clerk shaking head to toe, then fixed his appearance one last time, making sure they wouldn’t be recognized;

‘’- Give me the glasses over there, my eyes are hurting, _and not because the way I look right now._ ‘’ Akabayashi extended him a pair of round black glasses, then gathered their clothes and materials together before placing a _hefty_ sum of money onto the clerk’s palm;

‘’- We’ll come back in few hours and take these back—wait I almost forgot. _Shiki drop the metals._ ‘’ The clerk counted six shiny pocket knives as the other lined them onto the cash desk, then met his eyes and gulped.

Shiki scratched the back of his wig; ‘’- You’d say its cosplay material if someone asks. We.. don’t have any bad intentions, _really_. I apologize for the inconvenience- ‘‘

Before he could explain further, Akabayashi grabbed his hand and pulled him outside to catch the crowd.

* * *

They found a place behind the energetic drag queens cheering and showcasing their glamorous acts, time to time dropping few snarky callouts towards the blind government. Akabayashi was impressed;

-‘’ Their words bite just like yours, Haru! ‘’ He leaned down and yelled in his ear, as the music and laughter were getting stronger around them.

-‘’ Unfortunately, it’s a bit late for me to change careers at this point, Mizuki. If that's what you're trying to imply. ‘’ A random pride flag got draped around Akabayashi’s broad shoulders; and a gold, crystal and red-rose detailed tiara was placed carefully on the other’s wig by a drag queen who had a similar wig to his.

It was a cheap one, had no weight to it. But she winked at him and that made this thirty-something year old yakuza feel a bit less out of place. He lifted his head up, met his man’s adoring gaze on him and smiled just lightly.

Akabayashi took off his mask, Shiki hid their faces with his hat as they leaned in and kissed in between the ecstatic crowd cheering for them. _Inside this tiny moment stolen from infinity_ , Shiki let him in on a rare smile, one that made dimples fold in each of his cheeks, made the sun stop moving for the other's gaze;

‘’ - Recognized the song? ‘’ He looked deeply into his eye catching thin greens along with glassy brown and asked.

Akabayashi nodded. To their luck, a Queen song was playing from the speakers of a passing parade float decorated with all sorts of pink, purple and yellow flowers..

  
‘’ I'm playing my role in history  
Looking to find my goal  
Taking in all this misery  
 _But giving it all my soul_ ‘’ – Queen, Made in Heaven

Time flew by so fast, calming breeze gently caressed the back of their necks and informed them of approaching sundown. Just before the last corner to _Yoyogi Park_ , they said goodbye to the courageous people of _the pride_ , stopped at a convenience store to get some water, and then started walking back to the cosplay shop. Their hands met spontaneously in shortcut-alleyways, then broke the touch under sun-watching streets. Akabayashi asked;

-‘’ Do you think things will get better for these people? ‘’ Shiki stopped and stared at the puddle of dirty water under his shoes. Then took off the tiara and slipped the wig down;

-‘’ If you ask my opinion.. In order for Japan to go for such radical change, politicians would have to get pressured by the one and only country that is relevant to us when it comes to these matters and our country’s image; America. But the way our relations has been working is one where we do our necessary trade with them; but America does not interfere with.. _sensitive_ issues of the Japanese people. This leaves us with us. ‘’

‘’ - But we also have an unfortunate sensitivity towards change that comes from history. There are minorities who are, to this day, _still_ silently being discriminated against, students working themselves _just too much,_ horrifying things that people have gotten accustomed to turn a blind eye to— and that's coming from a yakuza. _''_

'' - In short, along with _this-_ ‘’ He extended him his hand, Akabayashi held it; "- There are many other problems waiting to be solved, Mizuki. ‘’

‘’- And what about _us?_ ‘’ Silence stretched along the abandoned walls of the alleyway they were in.

At first, Shiki seemed hesitant to answer. He lifted his eyes to the bright blue sky that was bottled up into a small rectangle in between tall, colourless buildings;

‘’- We’re yakuza. We’re not supposed to be anything but soldiers. _You know what soldiers do_. ‘’ He lowered his lashes and kept a deep, meaningful gaze on Akabayashi; ‘’- We’re lucky and every second I spend next to you is more precious to me than those I spend when you’re away, _just know that._ Let’s go. ‘’

Akabayashi didn’t move. A muscle near his scarred eye twitched at first, then his lips thinned; ‘’- Damn it, Haruya..’’ He lowered his head down, huffed a laugh at himself while lifting the pirate hat in his hand and hiding his face behind it.

Quickly realizing that he touched a _very_ tender spot, Shiki took an apologetic step towards him;

‘’- Sorry, you know I didn’t mean to…‘’ He pulled his hand away to see the gentlest emotion on his partner’s face, running in the form of a one thin, solitary tear down to his cheekbone. He pulled him into a tight hug, took in the scent of his hair and quietly apologized in his ear; without forgetting to thank him for today’s light-hearted adventure.

‘’ - I’m turning into an emotional old man as I grow older, don’t I? ’’ Shiki brushed his knuckles on his cheek and shook his head without giving a comment.

They broke the hug. Akabayashi continued;

‘’- I read in a magazine recently that we could get married in another country and come back. Like in Holland or Denmark.’’

‘’ - Will that make you feel better? Besides, what kind of a magazine is that? ‘’

Akabayashi gave a short laugh, then kissed the other’s hand and wore the pirate hat back.

He got down on one knee, supposedly acting charismatic. Shiki started laughing at his face;

‘’- Mizuki I ask you to _not_ propose me while wearing _that thing._ Take me to a nice restaurant or something if you're serious.‘’

Akabayashi shook his head, he had an absolutely mischievous look in his eye; ‘’- You’re too late. ‘’ He pointed him to wear the wig back. Shiki did, half-assedly slapped on the tiara too and then winked wryly at him;

‘’- You’re the pirate, what I am I? ‘’

‘’- _You_ are the pirate’s _gypsy mermaid lover_ who gave up the heavenly world under the sea to be with him. ‘’ Shiki rolled his eyes. As dumb and sweet he was, Shiki was tired and had a lot to do;

‘’- Let’s go Mizuki, before someone sees us.’’

* * *

Akabayashi kept him a bit closer as they walked to the cosplay shop;

-‘’ So.. you _are_ marrying me…‘’ Shiki scrolled down on his phone to check his emails;

-‘’ If my sentimental old man pays for the wedding. ‘’ He sent him a short, seducing look; ‘’- Will he rent out Kronborg Castle for our wedding, the one in Shakespeare’s Hamlet? ‘’

-‘’ Well.. we’ve been together for nearly two decades now. Wouldn’t be very handsome of me if I didn’t do as my mermaid asked. " Shiki made a scoffing noise on his words.

"- We’ll need to find an excuse to go abroad though..’’

Shiki pulled out his pack of cigarettes and extended them towards Akabayashi first; ‘’- Easy. We’ll say Oyabun that we buried the wrong person and that we have to be out of country for a while. ‘’

They looked at each other and shared a laugh, and a zippo;

‘’ _\- Evil._ I love you. ‘’

* * *

Once they arrived to the desired destination, first Akabayashi then Shiki changed back into their respective suits. The store clerk folded the costumes and put them together in a large bag;

-‘’ And don’t forget the change, sir. ‘’ Shiki didn’t touch the money but took the bag;

-‘’ Keep it. Buy yourself something nice or pay your bills, up to you. ‘’

-‘’ This is my two-months’ worth of salary. _Sir._ ‘’ The other shrugged. The Buddha statue on the corner caught his eye;

-‘’ You’d maybe pray to him to protect me and that tall gentleman over there. ‘’ He pointed the redhaired yakuza waiting outside the shop, then winked at him and turned to leave;

‘’- So that's a deal young man. Take care. ‘’

* * *

‘’- Akane texted me asking if she could come over to make cookies. ‘’ Akabayashi informed, still texting back and forth with the princess of Awakusu. Shiki looked over at him;

‘’- Well I do have a lot to do..’’ He confessed, then added; ‘’- But if you two make dinner while I work, we can make cookies after. Tell her that. ‘’

Akabayashi nodded, writing her to come over and bring a costume along with a selfie stick _-planning to persuade his husband-to-be into a photoshoot for further memories-_. After that, he put his phone into his pocket and sighed deeply; ‘’- She’s starting high school this year, Haru. Just few years ago I was dropping her off to kindergarten...’’

‘’- How fast the time passes...’’

Shiki considered telling him to not get too excited, that it’s not going to be him who will be at her graduation. But then he decided otherwise and tucking his hands into his pockets, he gave a soft, confirming sound.

The two men’s silhouettes mixed into the Shinjuku crowd and extended in the direction of the last beams of sunset…

**Author's Note:**

> Kronborg Castle: [Kronborg is a castle and stronghold in the town of Helsingør, Denmark. Immortalized as Elsinore in William Shakespeare's play Hamlet, Kronborg is one of the most important Renaissance castles in Northern Europe and has been added to UNESCO's World Heritage Sites list (2000) (wiki)] And you can, in fact marry in Kronborg castle. :o
> 
> What is next? Them finally out of this yakuza business, limbs intact. They have a nice cottage house out of the city. Aka is lowkey going crazy, Shiki is stubbornly trying to raise cherry tomato plants.............Ah...then something happens and all of a sudden they're dragged back into business for one last time, one of them is a whopping 55 years old, the other is 53.......
> 
> OR RU PAUL'S DRAG RACE AWAKUSU-KAI EDITIO-  
> nO-stop


End file.
